Sebastian
Professor Sebastian Phineas ri'Mar is two parts a mad scientist, one part a teacher, and a dash of an advisor. Description Appearance Of moderate height and spindly, though one would hardly be able to get a good look. He moves quickly and with purpose, on the verge of a scamper and keeping his head low or buried in a book. His hair is a mess, singed and stray hairs falling into his face His robes are usually very well tailored, though it is obvious he does not pay them any mind beyond the initial purchase. The sleeves, as well as his fingertips, are somewhat sooty. Personality Sebastian is nobody's friend nor enemy, or so he assumes when he finds himself thinking on the subject. He spends more time with his two cats than anything else, convinced that they understand him and respond to his rambling. While he does not anger very quickly, it is easy to get him very excited about any number of topics. He usually fails to realize that people do not care about what he has to say the least, as his idea of a good conversation involves equations and scientific theory. Along those same lines, he doesn't tend to catch sarcasm or other subtleties very quickly. Often, when ditched by a bored passer-by, he will continue to talk to himself for a good five minutes before wandering off. Overall, Sebastian is an agreeable fellow even if a bit annoying and intense. His smile is very uneasy and his eyes tend to wander. He hardly ever maintains eye-contact. He has a habit of biting his nails, rocking on his heels, mumbling to himself, and, unfortunately, many other quirks. History Youth This is very boring, I assure you. He was born into an older upper-middle class family, quietly respected by most if not forgotten about completely. They lived a fair bit from the city, though his father spent most of his time there in a modest administration job. His mother was bedridden by lingering pains, though some neighbors wondered if she was just gone in the head. His parents were intelligent, yet very reserved. He had a only a single older sister, Gabriella. However, when he was still young, she was felled suddenly by a fever disease and effectively left him an only child. The two had been extremely close, especially with the lack of mothering Sebastian was receiving at the time. Sebastian took her death about as terribly as a young boy can, going so far as to become a mute until well into adolescence. Once he entered school, he did poorly and barely made it through, not trying to befriend much of anyone. As soon as he completed his courses, he left the city for a good many years and nobody knew, nor cared about, his whereabouts. Family As quietly as he had left, Sebastian reemerged in the city. Miraculously, he brought with him a wife and baby son and purchased a very small home in a nice part of town. He immediately sought out his father, though was unsurprised to find that the man had died many years before. However, he was able to secure a position with the same academy his father had worked, starting as an assistant to the professors. He used this chance to fill in the holes in his education, redoubling the efforts as he found himself enjoying the studies immensely. He spent much of his time there, eventually taking up and practicing arcane magics and engineering work. After many years, Sebastian had not noticed how engrossed he had become in his work. He was very successful, landing his own professor position and spending days on end researching and writing. However, his wife had noticed, and all the while quietly and miserably raised their son. In a fit of despair, she packed up the child and a few belongings, and left Sebastian one morning without a word. It took him several days to realize this, and his reaction was one of (apparent) indifference. He continued with his work in earnest, though the long periods of solitary started to really warp his mannerisms... more-so than they already were, mind. Recent Events Sebastian remained in the house he had purchased, slowly amassing a small fortune with which he no use for. After a few years he found himself in the company of two cats (Martin, a black tabby, and Gale, an orange), though he is unsure exactly how. He starting thinking that the cats chose him, instead of the other way around. He allowed himself to enjoy their company, treating them better than even his (ex)wife and son. He was given tenure at the academy and started spending more of his time on research and inventing and less on teaching. His experiments are dangerous, bordering on lethal. Some are starting to question his motives and keep a very close eye on him, though he really has no clue. At This Very Moment After a few deaths and innumerable minor injuries, almost all of which were directly caused by Sebastian, the head of the engineering department finally snapped. He stormed straight up to the Regent Lord, vented his frustrations to him, and promptly fell over dead of a heart attack. Dreading Sebastian would hear of this and seek the position for himself (whyever would he want that?...), they hurried to find a new position in which to stick him. They sent Sebastian a very vague notice, assuring him he would still retain his tenure and could continue his research in his new role. Satisfied, if still confused, Sebastian agreed and set off to learn how to be (partly) responsible for entire regiment... Misc Stories Coming soon. Category:Horde Category:Horde Mage Category:Blood Elf Category:2009